Amber Eyes
by AsianTwinkiesFTW
Summary: It's South Korea's birthday! Seoul decides to get him something sentimental from the past.


**Happy Birthday, my dear South Korea!**

**Something short and sweet for today. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Yong Soo pressed a hand against the window, finger pads lightly pressing against the cool glass. He sipped his iced lemonade slowly, relishing in the cool taste. He was dressed in a white wife beater and a pair of thin shorts that stopped right above his knees. The temperature was 84 degrees and unbearably humid. He was used to it though, as he watched the people in the streets with their umbrellas and visors walk around, drinking iced drinks. After all, he'd been enduring it since before he could remember.

"Hey, Soo. Good morning!" said a voice directly behind him. Yong Soo turned, smiling, to see his capitol walk towards him with something in his hands. Im Han Yang smiled at his young country, eyes crinkling at the corners. He looked closer to Yao in physical age, and was slightly taller than Yong Soo. His hair was always tied in a high ponytail, the little tuft of hair at the back of his head a constant plaything for his brothers and sisters. He too, was wearing nothing but a wife beater and shorts. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Han-hyung!" said Yong Soo, accepting the gift. He carefully tore away the wrapping, and gasped in surprise at the object nestled in the box. He picked it out with his right hand reverently. "Is this…?"

Han Yang nodded. "It belonged to Silla. It was the only thing he insisted on carrying everywhere, the sentimental idiot," Han Yang looked nostalgic as he looked at Yong Soo place the box on the table next to them and unsheathe the blade, running fingers lightly over the clean blade of the ages-old dagger. Silla's reincarnation looked up at him with bright, happy eyes, and Han Yang swore for a moment that he was back in the forest, watching an ecstatic twenty one-year-old man look at him in gratitude on his birthday.

* * *

_A boy who looked no older than thirteen sat at the riverside with another, older man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. __The thirteen-year-old reached into his hanbok and pulled out a oblong box tied with a silk cord and handed it with a smile to the other._

_"What's this, Han Yang?" asked Silla as he dipped his feet into the cool waters of the river._

_"Happy birthday, Silla."_

_Squealing, Silla grabbed the box him, overlong sleeves flapping in his haste. Putting the box in his lap, he pulled his sleeves up to his elbows and opened the box. He gasped, holding the dagger up to the sunlight with his right hand, the metal gleaming. A silent "wow" shaped Silla's lips as he stared at the plain dagger._

_Han Yang grabbed Silla's left wrist and said, "To protect yourself with. Make sure you're careful when you hold it, okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself."_

_Silla laughed, poking Han Yang in the middle of his forehead. "Dongsaeng, sometimes you act like_ you're_ the hyung. Don't worry so much! I know how to use a blade or two." After a moment of silence where Han Yang's worry would not dissipate from his face, Silla sighed, rolling his eyes. He placed the dagger back in its sheath and into its box before placing it carefully to the right of him._

_He brought his little brother into a tight hug. "If you keep looking like that, your face will get permanently stuck! Besides, why even worry about my safety when I have a big strong man like you to keep me safe?" He pulled away from the hug, keeping his hands on Han Yang's shoulders. "Dont' you have those Hwarang boys of yours to protect the royal family?" After a hesitant nod from Han Yang, Silla released him and bopped him lightly on the head again._

_"Then relax. As long as the royal family lives, so do I."_

* * *

The dagger was simple in design, with a well-oiled leather handle and a metal blade with slight wear on the surface. However, since it was made for function and not fashion, it didn't have to look pretty. Han Yang thought, sadly, that in the end he couldn't protect Silla from disappearing.

* * *

_Han Yang sat next to his brother, tears running down his face. He clasped the dying nation's hand in his own and sucked in an unsteady breath. Silla looked at him through feverish eyes. "Don't worry about me, dear one. I knew this day would come."_

_Han Yang snarled in anger, "You said as long as the royal family lived… !"_

_Silla brought his other hand to rest on Han Yang's face. Han Yang couldn't help but note that the once strong hands trembled in exhaustion at the very motion. Dry, cracked lips turned up into a frail smile. "It is no longer going to be… my royal family any more, dear. A new… country is coming. I need… I need you to take care of them for me, whenever… they may come."_

_Han Yang shook his head fiercely. "No! No, I'll find a way to save you. I _will_."_

_Unbidden, a tear fell from the corner of Silla's eye. "I'm… sorry, little brother. Even… you can't… win against… the winds of… fate."_

_Han Yang reached up with his free hand and entwined his fingers with the trembling ones that cupped his cheek. "No, no, no, no, no…"_

_"Goodbye, dearest to my heart. Perhaps we… shall see… each other… again… someday…"_

_And then the great nation of Silla passed away._

* * *

Yong Soo sheathed the blade again and placed it gently in the box. He then carried it over to the bookshelf at the other side of the room and placed it on a shelf. "I promise to take care of it, hyung-nim. You have no idea how much… thanks."

He turned around, and ran right into Han Yang's arms, a smile so bright it could light up the entire world. And for Han Yang's world, it did.

Smiling wryly, he ruffled Yong Soo's hair and pushed him away saying, "Get off me you buffoon. It's too hot for physical contact. And you're getting fat. Too many hours in front of the computer and not enough outside, fattie."

Rolling his eyes, Yong Soo sighed, pouting. A moment later, a devious look crossed his face, and he frowned. "You are so _mean_. I'm telling In Ju-noona that you were being mean to me on my birthday!" He skipped away, laughing at the look of mock-horror on Seoul's face.

"You're joking, right?" Han Yang laughed, following his brother out the library doorway and into the living room. After a moment of nothing but quiet snickering from his now-disappeared brother, Han Yang felt a bit of unease creep down his spine. "Soo-gun?"

Yong Soo's head popped out from behind the kitchen counter, a cheeky grin on his face. "Why? Scared, y'old _fart_?"

This would not do. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE—" He lunged for Yong Soo, who yelped as his capitol proceeded to give him the Noogie to End All Noogies.

"IN JU-NOONAAAAAAAAAAAAA, HAN YANG-HYUNG'S BEING A GIANT BUTT TO MEEE!"

Han Yang _froze_.

"HAN YANG!" came the Dread Voice of Death. (AKA: Incheon.) He heard rapid footsteps, and his sister appeared from the hallway and into the living room. She spotted them over the counter that separated the living room and the kitchen and a dark look came over her face. Yong Soo hid a smirk. In Ju walked forwards rapidly, grabbed the nearest thing on the counter (a bronze pot), and proceeded to whack Han Yang over the head.

"IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY YOU GREAT BIG ASS HAT HOW _DARE_ YOU TERRORIZE MY LITTLE BABY SOO I'LL TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS YOU STUFFED PEACOCK MAKE SURE YOUR EGO'S SO DOWN AND DEAD YOUR HEAD WILL FINALLY FIT THROUGH DOORS—"

"NO, IN JU IT'S NOT LIKE THAT PUT THE POT DOWN NO I'M SORRY GOD I'LL BUY YOU ANYTHING STOP OW OW OW!"

Meanwhile the country of South Korea snuck off to play with his dagger, smirking.

_Best birthday ever_.

One hour later Yong Soo accidentally stabbed himself in the foot.

After a second beating for laughing at Yong Soo (who was jumping around screaming profanities that would make a sailor blush as he clutched his profusely bleeding foot) and telling him that "It's karma, Soo!" in which In Ju used a slipper, Han Yang bemoaned his evil family, cursing evil little brothers and sisters. However, in the back of his mind, a warm feeling uncurled and rushed through his entire body when Yong Soo's amber eyes looked into his, and a flicker of Silla peeked through and smiled at him in deepest affection.

His brother was back.

* * *

**This was probably the most pointless thing ever in the history of ever.**

**Ah, well. Whatever. I wanted some fluffy Korean bonding. :3**

**Note: "-gun" is the Korean equivalent to "-kun".**


End file.
